Chuck Vs After the Fireworks
by Powerslide
Summary: This is a companion story to Chuck Vs New Directions. While it can be read by itself it may make more sense if you have read the New Directions AU. **Warning** Sex Themes contained. Will post the other part of this Fic depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: This is a companion story to Chuck Vs New Directions, it is rated M. If sexually explicit writing offends you please read no further. I released this story because I found that when I originally wrote the 'After the Fireworks' Chapter from the main story it was a bit too hot for the T rating. So removed sections and blended the rest.**

**This story is based on the original version of the Chapter, ss I was going to be posting this with an M rating I also added a little more heat. I have spread this across 2 chapters and will post the second half depending on reviews. **

**Chapter 15 – After the Fireworks**

Just then Sarah saw fireworks shooting out from a pontoon that was moored in the water, she hugged into Chuck even further and the smile on her face got larger. She was smiling so much her face was hurting but she didn't care.

"That is why Sarah" said Chuck.

"I love you Chuck" said Sarah.

"I love you too Sarah" said Chuck.

Then he kissed her, the kiss was a kiss to end all kisses before. She welcomed his tongue and she melded her body into his, every part of her wanting every part of him, it started as a warmth in the middle of her body and spread to be tingling every nerve of her body. She didn't want to stop, even though she could feel herself getting light headed from lack of oxygen. She didn't want it to end, she had never felt this before she would swear she could almost climax from the kiss alone and she never wanted it to end.

Eventually Chuck pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Wow" was all Sarah could say between the heavy breathing.

"That little sexual frustration problem is not so little and if you keep kissing me like that it will explode" said Sarah.

Her face was red and Chuck could see pure lust in her eyes.

"Our previous kisses have been hot but that was like… wow" said Sarah.

"mmmm, I guess you bring out the worst in me" Chuck said with a smile.

They kissed again this time more passionate slow but still had all the feelings over her body she was reaching the point of no return but didn't care. She took her hand and started rubbing Chuck's arousal as her tongue explored his mouth, all while fireworks continued to go off in both their bodies and in the sky.

They quickly broke the kiss so they could take a breath then went straight back in, Sarah pulled up her dress and threw one of her legs over Chuck's lap as she straddled him and started grinding into him as Chucks tongue explored her mouth. Sarah's hands were all in his hair pulling his head closer to hers and making sure he wouldn't get away.

Sarah had her tongue exploring Chuck's mouth and her hands were in his hair holding him not letting him get away. Sarah was rubbing herself all over chucks lap as she ground into him she could feel his arousal getting bigger and bigger. She couldn't help thinking about how it would feel inside of her. Sarah could feel herself getting wet and was rubbing her panty-clad crotch into chuck's arousal as her juices were soaking her panties, it got to a stage where the material became so sheer that it was like she wasn't wearing any. She had no idea how wet she was but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about were the feelings, the primal feelings, the feelings she hadn't felt in such a long time.

While still fully clothed Sarah was starting to feel the thinness of the material of chucks pants and could clearly feel the outline of his penis. Sarah started rubbing her lips still covered in panties that were now simply a second skin along his length she could hear chucks appreciation as he moaned into her mouth.

She was able to find the perfect angle that the head of his penis was stimulating her clitoris, while Sarah was grinding down onto Chuck, Chuck was continuing to moan into her mouth.

They broke the kiss,

"you ok Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Oh my god you feel so good" said Chuck, Sarah just smiled and locked her lips on his once again.

She continued grinding into him hardness and was quickly approaching the point of release.

"Chuck, oh my god chuck" Sarah screamed as chuck felt her quivering on top of him he could feel the wetness in his pants. He put his hand down to run along her panties and felt how saturated and slick her panties were.

Sarah started feeling self conscious and was worried what chuck would say. Those concerns were short lived when he smiled brought his fingers up to his mouth then licked his fingers suggestively.

Sarah couldn't take it any longer she grabbed his head put her lips to his mouth and buried her tongue inside him drove harder and faster into his hardness and exploded in an amazing climax.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sarah.

"Holy F**k Chuck, you Chucked Me. If I had any idea it would have been this good with you I never would have left, even the smallest chance at this would be worth it, holy f**k. Chuck once I get you into bed I don't think I could ever let you get out"

It was the first time that Sarah had ever climaxed fully clothed but my god was it good. Sarah wanted to release Chuck's arousal so she could finish the job but Chuck said no not here. Sure it had been a long time that Sarah had been with a man but my god she didn't think it could be this good.

She then started thinking my god he hasn't even began touching me yet, she realised that she wasn't sure she could survive a night of passion with Chuck, if this was anything to go by, but at least she would die happy. 'F**k happy I will be delirious'.

Chuck new that he was no longer thinking clearly, he was only responding to his body and instinct and his heart. He knew that this was likely to complicate things but he didn't care, he was tired of being responsible, tonight was going to be about him and Sarah. Complications can wait till tomorrow.

They continued to ravish each other as the fireworks finally ended and the carriage took them back along to the exit of the park.

"Um Sarah, I had a couple of other things planned for this evening but am thinking maybe we should just head home?" said Chuck.

Sarah just looked into his eyes with such primal want and could only form the words "Yes, Home".

Chuck just smiled and went back in for another kiss as the carriage approached the parked limousine.

They untangled themselves and got out of the carriage straightening their clothes and re fastening any buttons that found their way open.

"Home please" said Chuck.

"So we are not going to the beach?" asked the Driver.

"No its time to head home" replied Chuck.

When the car got moving chuck raised the privacy screen and before it had even closed Sarah head shot down to Chucks lap and had taken his erection through his pants with her teeth and was gently biting. She could taste evidence of her own arousal and orgasm all over Chuck's pants.

"Your pants really are wet" said Sarah with a smile.

"I can't wait to get a taste of you" said Chuck.

"Well this will have to hold you over" said Sarah as she gave him a kiss, Chuck could smell and taste Sarah in the kiss.

"Oh god you taste good, you are going to have a night you will never forget" said Chuck.

"mmmmm, you are not going to have all the fun Mr Bartowski. I have waited 5 years to taste you and this night will not be over till I have" said Sarah.

Chuck was able to expertly remove a breast from her dress and set about covering all the exposed skin with kisses, he paid extra attention to her areola feeling every single bump with his tongue and sucked in her erect nipple in his mouth.

When Chuck was sure that he had mapped out the whole surface of her breast with his tongue he pulled back slightly blowing on the wet exposed nipple, this elicited a heavy groan from Sarah.

He then repeated the treatment on her other breast making sure that he was able to elicit an equal moan from Sarah.

"Oh my god Chuck, what have you done to me? You have just turned me whole body into one big erogenous zone" said Sarah.

All this was happening as the car was on its journey to the residence for a night that was promising so much and had already delivered more then Sarah could have ever imagined.

Chuck grabbed an ice cube out of the ice bucket in the back of the limousine and placed it between his lips. He then kneeled down in front of Sarah and with the Ice between his lips rubbed the ice cube on her legs with his head up under her gown. He started from her knee along the inside of her thigh. Sarah pulled her gown up over her hips and opened her legs wide to give him access. She watched him run the ice cube from her knee all the way to her panty line, he had Sarah squealing. Sarah's hot thigh made quick work of the ice and Chuck swallowed the remaining. He then set out to blow along her wet cold skin with his warm breath that was sending electrical impulses all over Sarah's body and she starting moaning uncontrollably.

Chuck did the same with another ice cube on her other leg, this time after he had chewed and swallowed the ice cube he gently pulled aside her panties and gave a refreshing and cold lick with the flat surface of his tongue up the inside of her inner labia over her clitoris and down the other side.

Sarah was approaching the edge quickly her voice was ragged and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Oh god Chuck, aaaaarghhhh" screamed Sarah.

"You taste heavenly and smell divine, they both make me want and need more of you" said Chuck.

Chuck took another ice cube and put it between his lips this time he rubbed the ice cube along her outer lips and along the outside of her outer lips. When the ice cube was sufficiently reduced in size chuck maneuvered the remaining ice onto his tongue.

He approached her clitoris placing the tip of his tongue under her clitoris, rolled his tongue gently around it then allowed the ice to slip down his enclosed tongue until it was resting on the tip of her clitoris.

That was all Sarah could take as she pulled his head into her crotch and exploded in an orgasm, as Sarah had released, Chuck quickly got into position to continue to lightly apply a sucking action to her clitoris that extended her orgasm.

"Chuck, oh f**k aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhhhh" growled Sarah.

Sarah had never experienced an orgasm so intense or long before in her life.

"Sarah, I am sorry I had to cut that short, we have just got here, let's get somewhere a little more comfortable" said Chuck.

"Short!" squeeled Sarah in a high pitched voice that was all she could get out wile trying to recover her ragged breathing.

Chuck could only smile "It's only the beginning!" said Chuck with a devious smile.

They both went straight to Chuck's room and Chuck pulled out a couple of bottles of water out of the bar fridge in his room and gave one to Sarah.

"Well you need to keep your fluid levels up, for what I have in store for you tonight" said Chuck.

Sarah just let out a moan and laid down on the bed, Chuck picked her back up with one arm with her arms around his neck, with the other arm Chuck pulled down the sheets to the bed. Chuck placed her back down on the bed and started undressing her. As he maneuvered the dress up her body he kissed each inch as it exposed her skin. Tingling of every nerve ending in her body was almost sending her over the edge again.

"Chuck, you will have to take it slowly, remember it has been over 5 years and even then it wasn't with someone as endowed as you based on what I have been feeling through your pants." said Sarah softly but lustfully.

"Sarah, I will take things as slow as you need. But I am in no rush, tonight is all about me worshiping every little part of you" Chuck said.

**A/N: Please review and let me know your comments, whether I post the second half and when will depend upon reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck**

**A/N: Please do not read this Chapter if you are offended by sexually explicit descriptions, if the previous Chapter offended you this one is likely to only offend further.**

**You have been warned.  
**

**Chapter 2.**

Sarah was completely naked in front of him, and he was just taking in every single part of her perfect form.

"Chuck is everything ok?" asked Sarah worriedly.

"No, everything is perfect, I can not believe how perfect you are. You are the most beautiful girl in the world; I can not put into words how humbled I am to be here with you. I do not have a clue what I have done in a past life or this one to be able to come close to deserving you, but now that I have you I am going to make sure you never forget how beautiful you are" said Chuck sincerely

He leaned down and cupped her breast in his hand feeling her erect nipple through his fingers, very lightly squeezing between two fingers as he kisses her softly at first, then deepening the kiss as Sarah accepts his tongue.

As Chuck continues to caress her breast and kiss her she arches her back to try and get her breast closer to him and Sarah is softly moaning into the kiss. He finally removes his mouth from hers gently kissing his way down her jaw line to her neck. Sarah releases another moan as Chuck is kissing her neck.

"Chuck, please I want you. I have waited five years for you to be inside me please don't make me wait any longer" said Sarah.

That was when Chuck took her left nipple in his mouth and was caressing her right breast in his hand. Sarah let out a slow deep moan as Chuck continued to circle her areola with his tongue with intense concentration as if he was trying to read Braille with his tongue.

Chuck went around and knelt between her legs and brought his mouth to her perfect stomach, teasing her belly button with his tongue. While Chuck was doing this Sarah was trying to lift her hips up to meet him. She eventually got into positon to wrap her legs around his back allowing her to pull her heat up to him but was not able to seek out his erection, so she let go

Chuck then covered her perfect stomach with lots of feather kisses until he finally trailed his tongue across and down her stomach until it reached her mons and gently gave her kisses and trailed his tongue on the outside of her outer labia all the way down to underneath her labia and then kissed her between her lower Labia and her rear opening.

Chuck then trailed his tongue up on the outside of the outer labia to return back up to her mons.

"Chuck, I need you inside me….now" screamed Sarah.

"Let's see if you are ready" said Chuck.

He moved his head back down and used the flat of his tongue up the inside of her Inner Labia across her clitoris the back down the other side of her inner labia.

Sarah let out a guttural moan, grabbed his hair in her hands and pulled him into her.

"Chuck, oh Chuck f**k me" said Sarah in an almost demonic voice.

Chuck moved his tongue around the outside of her opening circling her while she moaned and pulled his head further towards her.

Chuck brought his face up to look at Sarah.

"Sarah you taste and smell amazing, heavenly. That smell and taste alone is driving me crazy" said Chuck.

"Chuck….ready….inside….me" she managed to get out in between her moans and ragged breath as Chuck was using the tongue directly on Sarah's clitoris.

"Oh Chuck…my god"

Chuck was moaning into her when Sarah was approaching her peak, Chuck then moved his tongue into her opening and was stimulating her clitoris with his nose. She came in crashing thunder as Chuck could feel her contracting around his tongue.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…. F**k chuck, my god" said Sarah.

Chuck brought his smiling face back up and slid along her body.

"Oh my god, you are so beautiful after you have come and my god you taste so good. I could stay down there in heaven forever" said Chuck.

"No way Chuck, next one you will be inside me no excuses" Sarah managed to get out with her ragged breaths.

He kissed her passionately.

"Sarah you let me know when you are ready" said Chuck.

"Chuck now" was all she said. She rolled him on his back an straddled him, she then proceeded to rub herself along the length of his penis. She was still a little sensitive but was working her way through it as she loved the feeling of Chuck underneath her.

Sarah hopped of Chuck and grabbed a condom out of her stash she has constantly carried since returning to LA. She kissed the tip of Chuck's penis then slowly slid her lips around and down his length as she slowly swallowed him until he could feel the head was down the back of her throat. While always keeping eye contact

She then brought her head up and released his penis from her mouth and extended her tongue to lick the tip as she brought her head back.

She gave Chuck a big smile "Yum you taste great" said Sarah.

"She brought the condom out of the packet and placed it in her mouth. She stuck her tongue through the center and placed it on the tip of Chuck's penis. She then used her hands to finish unfurling the condom over the length of his penis.

Sarah then took his length into her mouth then came back on top of Chuck and straddled him again.

She leaned down and kissed him slowly as she resumed her rubbing up the length of his penis, this time Chuck could see that Sarah was enjoying everything and was over the initial over sensitivity.

"You are so sexy Sarah, I can't believe we are finally together" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I can't believe after 5 years of fantasising of having you inside me it finally going to happen, remember Chuck its been a while so take it slow at first" said Sarah.

Then Sarah Raised herself up and brought the tip of Chucks penis to her opening and swallowed him and slowly began her journey down his length.

They both groaned as Sarah continued the journey around and down Chuck's length.

"Oh my god Sarah you feel so good, oh my god I can't believe how good you feel. I am going to have to take this slow or it will be all over. Oh f**k" said Chuck.

"Chuck, we are finally one I am finally home. Here with you inside me I finally feel complete. I think I am going to cry in happiness. Oh f**k oh shit… Maybe not maybe just scream in ecstasy. Oh shit " said Sarah

Sarah started to move her hips as Chuck also timed his movements to slowly withdraw and reinsert his length all the way into Sarah. Sarah was sitting up while straddling him while Chuck caressed her breasts.

Sarah started groaning and moaning with the volume continually increasing.

Chuck then took the thumb of his right hand and started lightly rubbing her clitoris as he continued to move in and out of Sarah's warmth.

Sarah's moans and screams seemed to increase in volume but lower in pitch as they started to sound more like beastly growls.

"Oh my god Sarah, those noises are so sexy" said Chuck.

After continual movement Sarah breaths became very ragged and she had become very flushed.

"Chuck I am not going to last much longer" she said between moans, groans, growls and screams.

"Just let it go my love. I want to hear you explode" said Chuck.

Sarah released what sounded like a combination of a growl and a scream.

Chuck could feel her contractions start and he increased the speed of his rubbing on her clitoris but left his penis inserted completely inside her. The squeezing of her contractions was finishing Chuck off as he started moaning deeply he could feel himself reaching climax. Sarah was continuing to scream and was still contracting while Chuck finally exploded with an earth shattering orgasm. Sarah's warmth continued to milk Chuck for all he was worth as she continued what seemed like a never ending orgasm.

She finally collapsed on top of him.

"Oh my god, oh hell, how can it be this good?" said Sarah.

Sarah was having difficulty talking as she slowly was recovering her breathing

"My god that has never happened to me before. That couldn't have just been an orgasm, I think I just had to finally let it go otherwise I think I would have died. My whole body was convulsing with each contraction" said Sarah.

"My god Sarah, you are incredible. It was like you whole body just took me and sucked it out of me. I thought maybe it was just going to swallow me" said Chuck.

Chuck was still inside Sarah, and he was happy with that he was exactly were he wanted to be.

"Chuck, um are you ready to go again? I felt you um going down but you are back again" asked Sarah smiling.

"Hehe, well yeah but I can wait if you…." Sarah interrupted him.

"F**k waiting I want to feel that orgasm again" said Sarah.

Sarah decided that she had better change the condom and what better time to get her taste of Chuck.

She quickly hopped off Chuck and pulled off the condom and gently licked the head of his penis. Chuck could only moan.

"Yummy" said Sarah keeping constant eye contact.

She took the head into her mouth and gently placed her teeth around end and gently started sucking.

Chuck started breathing raggedly.

"Oh Sarah that feels incredible " said Chuck.

Sarah kept sucking while running the tip of her tongue around the end of his penis, all the time maintaining the head trapped securely with her teeth.

She then allowed her mouth to take as much of his length as she could, Chuck could feel his head being constricted by the back of her throat but could then feel the contractuions on his head as she was trying to swallow his head down her throat. The contractions of her throat were amazing.

Sarah eventually pulled him back up and out, until Sarah caught the head of his penis in her teeth and she went back to gently sucking and running the tip of her tongue around the tip of his penis.

Sarah then let his penis escape her lips as she kicked the full length. She then had a wicked thought and took one of his testicles in her mouth and started gently humming. The feeling was incredible.

"Oh f**k Sarah, that feels incredible holy shit" said Chuck.

Chuck didn't think he was going to last much longer as his moans were getting louder and breathing was so rough.

Sarah repeated her treatment on his other testicle this time the hum had him building to the point of no return.

Sarah could tell as she quickly took the head back in her mouth, Chuck was building he was surprised that he had lasted this long. He knew that the release was going to be huge, he had never had this kind of build up before. His mind had gone blank the only thing in the world was the feelings that Sarah was giving him.

Sarah then took him to the back of her throat and beyond and the contractions of her throat finally took him over the edge he started pulsing and Sarah could feel it. She quickly pulled his head back to the front of her mouth as Chuck exploded into her mouth.

"AAAAGHHHHHHH, oh shit , f**k. oh my god" screamed Chuck.

Sarah kept sucking to try and get all that he could give, she had to start swallowing as Chuck kept pulsing in her mouth for what seemed forever to Chuck. But for Sarah she would have kept going for as long as Chuck could go. Throughout the whole time Chuck was pulsing Sarah continued to keep eye contact with her eyes. She desperately needed him to know how much she loved him and would do anything for him.

"Oh shit, that was amazing Sarah. How what, oh my god" said Chuck and started laughing.

"I am sorry Chuck, once I got a taste of you I had to keep going. The next session might have to wait a little while" she said with a giggle.

Come here and kiss me said Chuck.

"Chuck um.." said Sarah but Chuck interrupted.

"Don't care I want to kiss you" said Chuck.

Sarah came back up to him and they kissed passionately, Chuck's tongue requested access and Sarah quickly accepted and sucked his tongue into her mouth with such passion Chuck had thought he was going to loose it.

They broke the kiss.

"Careful of my tongue my love, I plan to use it a little later" Chuck said giving her the eyebrow dance.

Sarah could only moan in response.

Chuck then started giving her light kisses on her neck as he slowly moved to continue his explorations of every little bump that made up the areola on both of her breasts

"Have you managed to decode what it says yet?" asked Sarah smiling.

"I think this one says I love Chuck Bartowski and the other says I want Chuck Bartowski but I have to do a little more decoding before I am sure" said Chuck.

Sarah could feel Chuck coming to life again.

"Chuck, are you.. is that?" asked Sarah.

"Well with such a beautiful creature in my bed, it is not surprising how quickly I am recovering" said Chuck.

"But Chuck how?" asked Sarah.

"Thiers not to wonder why theirs but to do and explode in ecstasy" said Chuck smiling.

"Um I am pretty sure that isn't how the poem went" said Sarah.

"Are you going to lay there and argue about poetry or are you going to get another condom?" said Chuck.

Sarah quickly decided what she wanted was another round of Bartowski lovin the how and why can wait.

Sarah got another condom and placed it over Chuck's erection and gave Chuck a full smile that he had no option but to return.

Sarah once again straddled him and began rubbing herself along his penis making sure to give extra stimulation to her clitoris by trapping the head of his penis in between he clitoris and hood.

Sarah was already moaning as she rubbed herself along Chuck's length.

She lent down and kissed Chuck as she let another moan escape her lips.

Chuck could see lust and several other powerful emotions in her eyes, and just made him want to satisfy her even more. He was giving himself the task to make sure Sarah felt every bit loved as humanly possible.

Sarah raised herself up and position her folds and engulfed Chucks erection in what Chuck could only describe as the most amazing feeling, that could only be compared to the last time he was inside this beautiful creature obviously sent down from heaven as an example of perfection.

Sarah was allowing Chuck's length to travel inside her as much as possible then would rise up so far as to only have the head trapped with her folds then would sink down his whole length until Sarah thought she possibly couldn't take anymore of him.

They were both moaning in time with one another, it was almost as if it was one soul that was reverberating through both of their bodies. If the first time was all about the ecstasy and the physical feelings this time it went much deeper it was about the love and how each of them knew that they were no longer an individual person, they were part of something amazing, something that both never thought would ever be possible.

Chuck had started to gently tease her clitoris while she moved up a down his length. What had started out as coming from their souls had now fully encompassed their whole bodies their wasn't a nerve ending in either of their bodies that wasn't tingling and screaming with pleasure.

Sarah started growling as she continued her journey and Chuck continued his gentle teasing. The growling became more pronounced and deeper as Chuck swore he could feel the reverberations from the growl shaking the whole building. It was quickly taking him over the edge as he felt it going through his whole body.

Sarah knew she couldn't last much longer, this time it felt a little different, she didn't know if it was going to be stronger but she new it was going to be something explosive. She had never felt this way before.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH….." screamed Sarah as she released in the most intense orgasm she had ever felt while it didn't quite last as long as the previous one this one somehow felt more intense. Sarah wasn't sure but she also felt much wetter then the last time as well..

Chuck felt the contractions and then felt an explosion of fluid around his groin this was too much for him to take and he exploded it an intense orgasm.

"Oh f**k , oh shit oh my god that was amazing" said Sarah when she finally got her breath back enough to talk.

"Yeah, I'm in heaven" said Chuck.

"Um Chuck, did the condom break?" asked Sarah.

There was a worried look on Chuck face as he quickly withdrew from inside Sarah.

"Um no it all looks good?" said Chuck.

"Oh, um I just seem to be a lot wetter" said Sarah her face starting to go red with embarrassment.

'_Did I just…..shit I have never done that before'_ thought Sarah.

Chuck's eyes went wide then a look of realization as his face disappeared between her legs.

"Oh Chuck, don't. Oh my god…" said Sarah.

**A/N: Please review, this is the end of this companion piece. If you haven't read the main story this is based on give it a go Chuck Vs New Directions **


End file.
